parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Alpha - Part 6 - "Part of Your World"
(Cut to the grotto, which is full of human stuff. A sad Kate is looking at the dinglehopper, and Elvis is looking at her in concern.) *Elvis/Flounder: Kate, are you okay? (Verne gasps as he covers his mouth in surprise.) *Kate/Ariel: If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad. (Verne looks suspicious. Kate puts the dinglehopper in the candelabra, in which holds a knife and spoon.) *Kate/Ariel: (singing) ♫''Look at this stuff''♫ *♫''Isn't it neat?♫ *♫''Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?♫ *♫''Wouldn't you think I'm the girl'' The girl who has everything?♫ *♫''Look at this trove'' Treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold?♫ *♫''Lookin' around here you'd think'' Sure, she's got everything I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty♫ (Verne looks through a pair of huge eyeglasses.) *Kate/Ariel: ♫''I've got whozits and whatzits galore''♫ (She swims up to Elvis, holding a box of what might be corkscrews.) *Kate/Ariel: ♫''You want thingamabobs?♫ (''She opens the box, showing him the corkscrews. Elvis gasps in amazement.) *Kate/Ariel: ♫''I got twenty.♫ (''She closes the box and swims over to a rock.) *Kate/Ariel: ♫''But who cares?'' No big deal I want more♫ (Verne continues to watch as he raises one eyebrow, wanting to know what's going on.) *Kate/Ariel: ♫''I wanna be where the people are''♫ (She looks at a music box with a man and woman dancing on it ballroom style. Then she spins it around a bit.) *Kate/Ariel: ♫''I wanna see'' Wanna see 'em dancin Walkin' around on those♫ (Elvis shows her his webbed feet.) *Kate/Ariel: ♫''Whad'ya call 'em?♫ (''She plays with his feet, causing him to giggle.) *Kate/Ariel: ♫''Oh. Feet.♫ *Verne/Sebastian: Hmph! *Kate/Ariel: ♫''Flippin' your fins you don't get too far Legs are required for jumpin', dancin♫ *♫''Strollin' along down a''♫ *♫''What's that word again?♫ ♫''Street♫ *♫''Up where they walk''♫ *♫''Up where they run''♫ *♫''Up where they stay all day in the sun''♫ *♫''Wanderin' free''♫ *♫''Wish I could be''♫ *♫''Part of that world''♫ (Verne continues to walk around until he bumps into something and thinks he sees MONSTERS! But it is actually his reflections in a funhouse mirror. This makes him scream, and he then tumbles backwards into a lantern.) *Kate/Ariel: ♫''What would I give'' *''If I could live'' *''Out of these waters?♫ (''Kate lies down on the sand. Elvis does the same thing, but he snuggles up in the sand.) *Kate/Ariel: ♫''What would I pay'' To spend a day *''Warm on the sand?♫ *♫''Betcha on land♫ *♫''They understand''♫ *♫''Bet they don't reprimand their daughters''♫ *♫''Bright young women''♫ *♫''Sick of swimmin''♫ *♫''Ready to stand''♫ (Kate swims up to a bookshelf, grabs a book, and opens it, showing Elvis the words and pictures.) *Kate/Ariel: ♫''And ready to know what the critters know?♫ *♫''Ask them my questions♫ *♫''And get some answers''♫ (Verne rolls dizzily in the lantern. Kate and Verne look at a painting of a woman with a lit candle.) *Kate/Ariel: ♫''What's a fire and why does it''♫ *♫''What's the word?♫ *♫''Burn♫ (Kate then swims up towards a hole in the roof of the cave as Elvis smiles.) *Kate/Ariel: ♫''When's it my turn?♫ *♫''Wouldn't I love♫ *♫''Love to explore that shore above?♫ (''Then she swims down sadly with Elvis watching sadly.) *Kate/Ariel: ♫''Out of the sea''♫ *♫''Wish I could be''♫ *♫''Part of that world''♫ (When the lantern crashes, Vern falls out of it. He lands onto a jack-in-the-box (in which pops up a jack) before he grabs onto the tablecloth that has random objects on it and falls down again. Elvis swims into a knight's helmet. Kate is surprised to see Verne being covered with the random objects as he has a necklace along with a pipe in his mouth and lying on an accordion. Verne is not amused.) *Kate/Ariel: Verne! (Elvis peeks behind the helmet.) *Verne/Sebastian: (spits out a pipe, then falls off the accordion) Kate! What, are you mad? How could you...What is all this? *Kate/Ariel: It's, uh, it's just my collection. *Verne/Sebastian: (sweetly, taking out the hook from behind him) Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm. (angrily, throwing stuff off himself) IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D - *Elvis/Flounder: You're not gonna tell him, are you? *Kate/Ariel: Oh, please, Verne, he would never understand. *Verne/Sebastian: Kate. You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink. (A ship passes by overhead.) *Kate/Ariel: What do you suppose?... *Verne/Sebastian: Kate? Category:The Little Mermaid Parts